


I Have A Confession

by magicninja0925



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925
Summary: "I like you a lot. I just thought you should know."
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	I Have A Confession

Lucy sat in the guild hall with Gray and Erza, watching Natsu pick yet another fight with Gajeel. The blonde sighed. This was just par for the course. They would come home after a long job, and the first thing Natsu does is pick a fight with someone. She couldn’t help but smile though, at least he was predictable. 

Natsu looked away from his fight with Gajeel, watching Lucy talk to Gray and Erza. Man he loved her. The way her eyes shined when she talked about something she liked… The little blush on her cheeks when she gets excited or flustered. It was amazing. He just needed the courage to tell her. He was about to turn back to his fight with Gajeel, but he was already thrown across the hall. Damn, he must have gotten distracted too long… 

He looked up, Gajeel standing over him and offering a hand to help him up. 

“You seem awfully distracted, Salamander,” the Iron Dragon Slayer chuckled, pulling the pinkette to his feet. “Certain blonde on your mind?

Natsu scoffed, brushing off his clothes. “Is it that obvious?”

Gajeel sat at the nearest table, gesturing for Natsu to join him. “Dude, you’ve been pining after her for almost a year now. Everyone but her can see how you stare at her. If she wasn’t distracting you, I never woulda been able to knock you down.”

The Fire Dragon Slayer sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know I know… I just can’t stop thinking about her. And I don’t know how to tell her how I feel.” 

“That much is obvious. Look, we don’t get along very well.” 

“Understatement.” 

“But,” Gajeel started. “You did me a solid when you helped me get Levy to go out to dinner with me. So I owe you one.” 

Natsu glanced over at Lucy again, and got the same butterflies he got every time he looked at her. No. Without help, he could never tell her. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Gajeel’s help. 

“Okay. Okay fine, what’s your plan?”

****

Natsu fidgeted with the tie he was wearing. Gajeel, with some help from Levy and Mirajane, turned the backyard of the guild into some romantic garden. Then, the iron headed moron forced him into a suit. A suit! He felt ridiculous… But Gajeel insisted this would help him get Lucy. All he had to do was wait for her to come out… 

It was almost ten. Lucy always got to the guild around now. He always made sure he was there an hour early so he could see her bright, cheerful smile when she entered the guild to say hello to everyone. And Happy always liked being the first to hug her every morning. He was glad his little blue buddy liked Lucy. And she seemed to like helping take care of him. Last week when he was sick, Lucy was a lifesaver. Natsu had no idea what he was doing, and immediately took Happy to Lucy, who had Happy nursed back to health in just two days. 

He heard her bright and cheerful voice from a mile away. Dragon Slayer hearing really came in handy. He started to panic. He completely forgot everything Gajeel told him to say. He was overheating in this suit. This was stupid. He was going to blow it and Lucy was never going to talk to him again. He was going to-- Oh god here she comes. 

Her beautiful brown eyes scanned the garden he helped make just for her. She looked amazed, and smiled happily, looking at him. 

“Natsu? Did you do all of this?”

He smiled a bit nervously. “Well, I had some help… But yeah.”

“Are you wearing a suit?” she asked with an amused smile, walking over to him.

He let out a small chuckle. “Um, yeah… Not my idea. I look ridiculous don’t I?” 

“What? No… No I…” she stopped, and a small giggle escaped from her lips. “Yeah, a little bit.” 

He laughed with her. “I knew it.” He shed the jacket, setting it on the bench. “Lucy… There’s something I wanna tell you.” 

Lucy sat down, looking at him with concern. “Are you okay? Is Happy okay?” 

He smiled, sitting next to her. “Yeah, yeah, we’re both fine. Um…” Okay, here we go… You can do this Natsu. If metalhead can do it, you can. “I like you a lot. I just thought you should know.” 

Lucy looked at him with shock, and was quiet for a moment. Natsu sighed, looking down at his lap. “Right… Too forward… I should go.” He stood, ready to head back into the guild and drink his troubles away, but he felt her hand grab his wrist. 

“Natsu, wait…” 

He stopped, not turning around, but listening intently. 

“I… I like you too.” 

His head snapped over to look at her. “Wait, seriously?”

She laughed. “Natsu, would I lie to you about this?”

He stared at her for a bit, then laughed, lifting her up by the waist and spinning her around. “Yes! Finally!”

She laughed again, bracing her hands on his shoulders when he finally put her down. Natsu hugged her tightly, happily inhaling her scent. He finally had her, and he wasn’t planning on letting her go.


End file.
